Bella's Different Sister
by kindaunexpected
Summary: Bella had a twin sister who she moved to forks with charlie where her sister was thrown into the world of super-natural she was also in shock of some unexpected news herself. (This is from my old account so I thought that I would start it up again so.. yeah)
1. Chapter 1

**Bella had a twin sister who she moved to forks with charlie where her sister was thrown into the world of super-natral she was also inshock oif some unexpected news herself**

* * *

Chapter one- Moving to Forks

Heather´s POV

We were sitting in our seats on the plane while I was watching ¨Sanford and Son.¨ I laughed at something and then immediately stopped when Bella nudged me.

¨We´re here.¨ She told me and I sighed and stood up turning off my computer. I grabbed my bags and rushed off of the plane. When I saw Charlie I immediately ran over and hugged him and he chuckled as he hugged me back.

¨Daddy! I´ve missed you!¨ I exclaimed letting go of him.

¨I´ve missed you too Thea, you´ve gotten big.¨ He said using my nickname. Then came along Bella... let the awkwardness begin. She gave Charlie a small hug and mumbled, ¨Hey.¨

¨Hey Bella you cut your hair?¨ Dad awkwardly asked.

¨I grew it out since last summer.¨ Bella told him tucking some hair behind her ear. I made a face and put myself into the conversation.

¨Well, as much as I love you guys´ awkwardness I would love to get home now.¨ I clapped watching them both look at me and then Charlie shook his head.

¨Right, I´ll get the bags.¨ He went for our bags.

¨Oh no no, dad I got those.¨ I told him and he just looked at me then nodded. I picked up my bags and followed dad to the trunk while Bella was going to hop in the front seat and I said something that she always hated because she didn´t think to say it first.

¨I call shotgun!¨ I shouted and she huffed and went towards the back.

¨Should've called it.¨ She mumbled closing the door. I smiled and shrugged as Charlie chuckled and opened the trunk. We put the bags in the trunk making sure they all fit and I closed it getting in the front the same time as dad. The ride home was silent but I just decided to watch the windows start to fill with raindrops. It never stays sunny long. We pulled into the driveway and all of us got out of the car. Charlie offered to take all of our things inside so we could see our rooms. I didn't deny it this time so I let him. I ran and jumped onto the porch when Bella slipped and fell. I burst out laughing like crazy.

¨Oh my god! Oh! HAHA you fell on your ass!¨ I laughed holding my stomach. Charlie helped Bella up as she frowned and shivered from the cold weather. We all headed inside and I opened the door to my old room. Things still looked the same except there was a desk and a queen sized bed in my room now. Bella quickly hopped in the shower so she wouldn

t be wet anymore including the fact that it looked like she had shitted her pants. Charlie dropped off my things to my room and left me to be alone and unpack. I noticed that I had a dresser now. It was nicely sized. I heard a honk outside and I sprinted over to my window. I seen an older man in a wheel chair and a young boy next to him with really long hair that and ladies you know that we all agree that it needs to be cut. I wondered for a second who that man in the wheel chair was until like instantly I knew all the information about him that could be known... Well that wasn't weird at all (Note the Sarcasm.) I made my way outside and was immediately introduced to the man who I already somehow knew as Billy Black. Then his son Jacob Black, the soon to be Alpha. He´s going to shift soon. The true Alpha. What the... hell?

¨Uh, Hey Heather... remember me? Jacob Black?¨ Jacob spoke to me.

¨Yeah, I remember you.¨ I spoke looking at him with a blank look then I started laughing. "You, Bella, and I used to make mud pies together and then I´d be the one throwing them at the both of you.¨ I added on and he nodded smiling.

¨Yeah I remember that... you were a devil child.¨ He laughed.

¨Yeah I guess you could say that.¨ I snorted. I looked over and seen a tow truck that pulled up with the most beautiful car I've ever laid eyes on.

¨My baby!" I screamed. ¨It´s here!¨ I ran over just as the tow truck pulled off. I kissed my car and gave it a hug. It was my brand new Accord Coupe that Phil had bought me. For some odd reason I loved fast cars and just speeding in them. I even did some drag races and they were amazing. I would always win the money.

¨I didn't know you had a car...well Bella at least you won´t have to share your truck.¨ Charlie said turning to Bella.

¨That truck looks awesome.¨ I spoke aloud and they all nodded. I looked at her truck and cringed. Holy fucking shit that thing was ugly but hey... Bella likes it.

She smiled and ran to the door of her car. She swung the door open knocking Jacob onto his back. I started hysterically laughing as he slowly stood back up. He started showing her how to work that old thing when I walked over to Charlie and Billy.

¨Thanks for coming over Billy, I enjoyed your visit.¨ I kissed his cheek and gave him a hug and he smiled. I repeated my actions with Jacob causing him to blush which made me laugh.

"See you at dinner Bella!" I yelled over my shoulder. She groaned causing me to snort out a laugh. I showered and put on my pajamas. I heard Billy and Jacob leaving. Charlie went to watch the game and Bella went to shower again for whatever reason. I went downstairs to watch the game with dad but as soon as I had reached the bottom of the stairs I could hear his little snores. I kissed his nose and woke him up so I could put him to bed into his own room. Bella made dinner and we ate quickly because we were both getting tired and every time I tried to make conversation with Bella she would make it awkward. I washed the dishes so Bella could go and rest. I had this weird feeling that Bella was in trouble. I quietly walked to her room and opened the door to her room and seen this bronze haired pale motherfucker standing at the end of her bed.

"Who the fuck are you?" I whisper-yelled. His head snapped in my direction his eyes wide with surprise.

"I didn't hear you come in... who are you?" He asked.

"The name is Heather... as a matter of fact. You're the one who's in my house so I don't think you are in any place to ask me questions." I crossed my arms. A little voice in my mind kept yelling **_'Vampire, Vampire, Vampire!'_** Something is most definitely wrong here.

"Vampire eh?" I said. His eyes narrowed at me.

"Don't worry... I won't tell anyone." I rolled my eyes as he started to un-tense his body and calmed down. I watched as he stared at my sister while I watched him all types of things floated into my mind like it's been there for years.

"I know she's your mate, your blood singer or whatever it's called... your sister. Alice, she's seen it." I spoke and shocked myself at how I even knew any of this.

He looked at me like I was suspicious or an enemy. "Who told you all of this?" He whispered. I ignored his question.

"Look, you need to get out of here. It's 10:00 at night and people have things to do in the morning. I'm sure you do too." I scolded him for interrupting me from going straight to sleep after washing the dishes.

"Yes mom." He lowly chuckled and spoke sarcastically and left her room in a blink of an eye but to me it was slow motion. I sighed heading into my room and put my bat down that I had brung with me and got under my sheets and fell asleep. Dreaming about all the immortal things that could be in this world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella had a twin sister who she moved to forks with charlie where her sister was thrown into the world of super-natural she was also in shock of some unexpected news herself**

* * *

Heather's POV  
I woke up to my phone ringing  
~Phone Conversation ~  
Heather: hello?  
?: hey sweetie how's forks?  
Why is she calling so early  
Heather: hey mom, um it's fine I mean I WAS sleeping  
Renee: well wake up sleepy bones it's 11:30  
Heather: *sighs* fine I'm up  
Renee: good! Now I will call you later it's time for Phil's game  
Heather: Kay mom, tell Phil in said hi  
Renee: okay hun I will bye!  
Heather: bye...  
~Phone conversation over~  
I got up groaning and took a shower and got dressed  
Then I went to the kitchen and had some... Brunch then Bella came downstairs  
Bella:morning  
Heather: morning  
Bella: plan on going anywhere today?  
Heather: yea, and I'm sure you don't want to go  
Bella: where?  
Heather: the mall  
Bella: of course I don't want to go but my truck doesn't have gas so can I come with you to shop for BOOKS  
She emphasized books  
Heather: yea, whatever  
Bella: okay be right back  
I washed out my bowl and waited on the couch for Bella scrolling through Instagram  
Then 12 minutes later she came down  
Heather: finally  
Bella: please, you take way longer than 12 minutes  
Heather: whatever, let's go  
We got in the car and drove off  
(play the song the whole time till I put up another one)  
Heather/Bella: SHE WANTS TO DANCE LIKE UMA THURMAN BURY ME UNTIL I CONFESS! SHE WANTS TO DANCE LIKE UMA THURMAN AND I CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD!  
Me and Bella sang along to the song then we pulled up to the mall and went our separate ways  
Bella: see ya later  
Heather: you to  
She went to a book store and I went to rue 21 and bought a few things, then I was looking for some jewelry when I bumped into this girl  
And another girl next to her  
Heather: oh my bad  
?: no it's okay we should've been watching where we were going  
Heather: it's okay, I'm heather  
?: Grace  
The girl with the black hair and blue eyes said  
?: Lily  
Heather: well it's nice to meet you guys  
Lilly/Grace: it was nice to meet you too  
Heather: hey, you guys wanna hang out while we're here?  
Them:hell yea!  
i laughed  
Heather: then let's go!  
We paid for stuff then we went to get some slurpies, then we went on the go carts afterwards and we raced and were speeding.  
Lilly: that was awesome!  
Grace: I swear you cheated you cut me off  
Heather: your just a sore loser  
We went to this bracelet place and got friendship bracelets  
Heather: Best friends?  
Them: yassss!  
We laughed and hugged and they had to leave  
Lilly: give us your number then we'll call you  
Heather: yea okay  
I gave them my number and met Bella at the food court  
Bella: you sure shop a lot, who were those girls you were with for the last 4 hours, I seen you all over with them  
Heather:my new best friends Grace and Lilly  
(just listen to it I LOVE pink but anyways back to the story)  
We ate then we left to the car when I saw Grace and Lilly taking pictures of my car  
Heather: hey, guys...Watcha going?  
I asked  
Lilly: taking pictures of this AWESOME car like who wouldn't!  
Heather: it does drive fast, the seats are soft and the speaker's stay clear and loud  
They looked at me funny  
Grace: how do you know that?  
Heather: I mean well it is my car  
They squealed  
Grace:no fucking way!  
Heather:yes fucking way my fluffy unicorn!  
They laughed  
Lilly:our mom isn't here yet and my brother took my car so can you drive us home?  
I acted like I thought about it  
Heather:uh, yeah!  
Them:yes!  
Bella rolled her eyes. I just shrugged and we all got in and sang to the music...while plain old boring Bella was reading 'through her eyes'  
I dropped them off and headed home then we got out and Bella went to her room and locked her door and told dad she didn't feel like making dinner so we just ordered pizza and it was so good I love domino's! Then I too my shower then said goodnight to dad as he was going to his room. As I was going to my room I felt my get lift off the front and my sense was taken from me and I was blinded by a woman  
Woman: the transformation will be complete soon  
Then I fell to the ground my eyesight still a little blinding till I blinded a few times and got my vision back. I ran to my room and sleep quick I think I was losing my mind.  
I felt like I was being watched I turned around and that guy's name my mind suddenly knew,Edward was in my room  
Heather: oh... Your back again...  
Edward:what was that?  
Heather:what?  
Edward: you were floating... What. Was. That?  
Heather: I don't know at all  
?: _don't say anything to him...don't trust him_  
What was that?  
Edward: maybe you need some rest  
Heather: why are you so concerned about me? Isn't my sister your 'blood singer'?  
Edward: yea, but your somehow different, sisterly kind of  
I shrugged and for some reason hugged him  
Heather: just check on her, night Edward  
Edward: night, Heather  
He hugged me again and went to Bella's room  
Heather: and stop walking so loud before you wake somebody up!  
I whisper-yelled  
He looked confused  
Edward: I'm always quiet  
Heather: well maybe not today, I'm surprised no one woke up  
Then I felt woozy and I fell backwards and someone caught me and placed me on the bed and I felt something wet touch my face.  
Edward: you'll be okay  
I heard faint voice of who I knew was Edward, then the darkness or whiteness? Consumed me.


	3. Chapter 3

Heather's POV

I woke up with a headache and boy did this bitch hurt.

 **' _Don't worry... it'll all be over soon'_** a voice said to me which only made me even more confused.

"What was that?" I mumbled to myself. It was completely quiet until I heard someone try to open my door and then knocks came.

"What!" I yelled rubbing my temples.

"It's me." It was Bella.

"Come in." I told her sighing.

"I can't your door is locked." She told me. I then heard a click once I started thinking about having to walk to the door to open it. Bella opened the door and I raised a brow but then put my head in my hands.

"Hey you okay? You sound off today." She sat on the edge of my bed.

"No, I'm okay I just had a rough night." I told her never meeting her eyes.

"What was wrong?" She asked. That was one thing that I always hated. Questions, like what did she want me to say? _'Oh there was just a vampire here last watching the both of us like some creep. Oh and on top of that I was floating for a while causing me to black out and not remember most that night?'_

"Nothing serious." I told her and she gave me that _'yeah right'_ look.

"Okay well, I'm headed over to Jacobs' house. You wanna come?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, just let me get dressed." I told her as she nodded and left my room. I got up and went to my dresser and pulled out my grey sweatpants and my white shirt along with my matching grey hoodie. I put my hair up in a messy bun and threw on my boots. I headed downstairs and seen Bella in the usual outfits she'd usually have on. The boring kind. I felt lazy today so I just threw this stuff on. We took my car because she didn't feel like driving hers. Can you believe lazy people today? I swear. I was speeding while Bella was getting scared in the passenger seat.

"Heather slow down. We're going to crash!" Bella shouted.

"No, we aren't." I told her as I started to pretend that the wheel locked up and we were headed straight for a gigantic tree.

"HEATHER LOOK OUT!" Bella screamed as her eyes widened in fear. Just as we were about to make the impact to the tree I swerved back onto the road and started driving like nothing just happened and started laughing.

"That was **NOT** funny Heather! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN US KILLED!" Bella shouted.

"But we didn't." I told her still watching the road letting out small giggles. She sat back into her seat clutching her seat belt and I came to a quick stop as some sort of wolf thing appeared into the middle of the road out of no where. It looked me dead in my eyes then took off running. Bella and I looked at each other. I shrugged and stepped on the gas pedal and sped off causing Bella to fly back into her seat because she sat up to see the wolf. She yelled and started complaining more about how I was still going to fast and how we were going to really crash but all I heard was blah blah. Blah blah blah blah. We pulled up into the driveway and Bella immediately jumped out of my car and fell over onto the moist gravel. I laughed getting out of the car just as Jacob emerged from the trees towards us.

"Jacob?" Bella asked quickly getting up.

"What are you doing here Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Hi, yeah I'm here too." I smiled leaning over and waved. He seemed a bit aggravated then it hit me... he shifted. He was buff, he cut his short hair into a buzz cut... he had the pack symbol onto his arm. So, that's why he's been ignoring Bella. More shape shifters emerged from the woods and the main tall and buff one with black hair was summoning Jacob.

"Jacob let's go!" The man said.

"Leave and never come back." Jacob told Bella. Bella's eyes started to water as she ran back to the car stumbling a little and slammed my door.

"Let's go Heather!" She yelled from the car window with a shaky voice before letting the window back up. I heard a growl from one of the wolves then we all looked at this one guys except for Bella who was crying in the car.

"Get out of here. Nobody wants you here." Jacob said earning another growl from one of the wolves.

"Look, I'm not Bella. I don't a rats ass about you being a frickin' wolf but you will _not_ disrespect me so you better change your attitude Jacob Black, so you go on and take your rude ass back to your alpha. Don't you have some patrolling to do?" I told him getting angry.

"Who told you that?" He asked me with the exact same amount of shock written on his face just like the others.

"I just know." I rolled my eyes.

"How do you know?" He became angry.

"I don't know." I said getting angry.

"HOW DON'T YOU KNOW!" Jacob yelled getting in my face causing me to punch him as hard as I could in his gut causing him to topple over onto the ground holding his stomach everyone watched me with wide eyes. I lowly growled and knelt down to Jacob.

"Listen and listen good you little furry bastard. You better get your shit together you got that?" I asked him. He nodded and I glared at him and stood.

"Good." I looked at Sam just to see him watching me. I held my head a little higher and I nodded at him and he returned the favor causing the other guys to look at him confused. I turned and walked back to the car. I got in my car and sped out of the driveway and down the street. Bella was crying and complaining again when we got home she got out of the car and ran to her room. My phone started ringing and I huffed and answered the phone.

"Yo." I spoke into the phone.

"Hey, It's me Grace." She spoke into the phone.

"Oh hey, what's up?" I asked her.

"Can you come over to where I am real quick?" She asked as I furrowed my brows.

"Why?" I asked messing with the strings on my hoodie.

"Please just come." She pleaded.

"Fine, where are you?" I asked.

"I'll text you the directions." She told me.

"K Bye." I hung up and not long after she sent me directions into the last place that I wanted to be at right now. LaPush. I mentally groaned and picked up my keys and headed back to my car to go and pick her up.


	4. Chapter 4

Heather's POV

I pulled up onto the grass of the address that she sent. It was the address of a broken up house. I got out of my car and walked up to the house and made a confused face. Was she pulling my leg? If she is I'm going to be pissed. I went to open the door and it was already open. I walked inside and I seen Grace on a filthy couch and right next to her was some perv touching her crying frame.

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?!" I yelled and the guy slowly looked over to me with a smirk.

"Well well well, look what just walked in... another snack." The man said licking his lips his piercing red eyes on me.

"Look her you piece of shit. You let go of my friend or else." I told him furrowing my brows.

"Or else what?" He said in a taunting voice and slowly stood up.

"Or else I'll kick your fucking ass." I told him with anger in my voice. Suddenly I was being held against the wall. He was trying to choke me but, for whatever reason it had no impact on me.

"Vampires. They just never learn." The words came from my mouth but, it wasn't my voice. I looked up into the mirror and seen a face that wasn't mine. Eyes that were pure silky milk white. Guessing it threw the vampire off he stared into my eyes with confusion and I took that opportunity to kick him in his knee snapping it in the process.

"Run! Grace Run! Go to the car and wait for me!" I yelled to her as I moved away from the angry looking vampire. She started to leave until she looked back at me.

"Go!" I yelled for the last time and she disappeared. Suddenly other vampires appeared from different parts of the room and started to surround me. I started fighting each one. The first one just ran right at me. I could tell they were all newborn's. I grabbed it by it's throat and with a flick of my wrist it's head was off. The head's ended up in different parts of the house. I ran outside of the house and quickly pulled out a lighter. I looked at the house and threw the lighter inside after pouring gas all over. I had limped back to the car. Those newborns had gotten me pretty good. I got into the car and started it back up and started driving and in the meanwhile my vision grew blurry.

"Heather what the hell was that back there?!" Grace asked me with a worried expression written on her face.

"Grace, you almost had gotten raped. I helped you out. It was no problem, those guys were weak. She leaned back and slowly started to cry.

"This is all my fault... I never should've called you." She shook her head.

"If it wasn't for your calling me you would've been raped. I'm fine. You're fine. How did you even get a hold of your phone?" I asked her.

"No, you are **NOT OKAY!** You're bleeding and your skin complexion is getting even more worse!" She yelled.

"It's whatever. Let's just... Let's just not tell Lily, alright Grace?" I told her.

"Fine..." She answered and she didn't speak again until I dropped her off at her parents' house. I felt blood start to pour faster from my open wounds. I pulled into our driveway and I got out of my car and headed for the woods. I kept walking until I just collapsed onto the ground. I would've went home but...something was calling me into the woods.

 _ **'Don't worry... it'll all be over soon'**_

Pain made it's way into my back and stomach. I screamed in pain and realized I must've been on Cullen territory. Edward and some really fine man was with him. I then soon learned his name was Carlisle another 'vegetarian' vampire. I heard the bones in my back start to crack as it felt bones were trying to make it's way out of my skin. I felt my eyes shift three times... my pupils became dilated as I slowly started to rise off of the ground. My body was limp as I rose higher into the then as I started to drop everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Heather's POV

I woke up in a room and I heard people talking loudly like they weren't in the same room. Why are they even **YELLING!**

"Can you shut up. Like just please-shhh." I said and the yelling stopped. I heard a voice that I remembered.

"No one was yelling. We were whispering-er murmuring..." He mumbled.

"Well, to me it sounded like you were yelling." I said with my eyes still closed.

"I'M BACK!" Someone yelled. I clutched my head and let out a little yelp.

"Emmet!" Someone hissed.

"What?" He said like a child.

"So. Damn. Clueless." I said to myself and the blonde vampire looked over to me with furrowed eyebrows.

"What did you say? Did you say something?" He asked me. He obviously heard something if he asked me if I said something.

"Did you hear me say something?" I asked and he slowly shook his head no. "Then No, I didn't say anything." I finally opened my eyes and stood up. Some perky pixie hair cut having female smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Alice. We're actually on our way to school. Will you be joining us?" She asked me and I looked her up and down for a while then I slowly nodded.

"yeah, whatever. Just drop me off at home so I can get my baby." I told her. They all stared at me and Bella looked confused.

"Since when do you have a baby?" She asked me.

"Since always." I rolled my eyes and walked outside.

"What?" Edward followed me. "Of all the nights I've been to that house. I've never heard another heart beat on heard any baby cry." He told me.

"I'll meet you school... he'll be there." I told him and shrugged. They nodded and they all went back inside. I don't want to have to ask one of them to drive me. I thought to myself and suddenly gigantic wings flew out from behind me.

 _ **'That is one of our many ways to transport'**_ A voice said.

"Hmm, makes sense." I answered to the voice in a low tone. I practiced for a few and then I finally got the hang of flying. I cautiously flew through the woods making sure that no hikers could see me. I landed softly on the balls of my feet into our driveway and on demand my wings folded and disappeared like they were never there.

"I've got to get a new car soon." I muttered to myself.

 _ **'Agreed'**_ The voice inside my head spoke.

"Oh shut it." I muttered to it. I heard it laugh but I ignored it. I got into my car and sped off to school. I saw Bella's busted up tow up truck as I pulled into the school lot and as I tried to park my car in front of Rosalie's car when this group of rude kids decided to walk slowly in front of my car. I honked my horn and they turned around. Looked at me. Rolled their eyes. Then turned back around. I stopped my car for a second when I put it in park in the middle of the road. I held my hand on the lever and stepped on the gas while it was still on park. Everyone was watching me. The group in front of me quickly turned around and screamed when they seen the smoke getting thicker from my car. I looked all of them dead in the eye and moved the lever to drive (D). Still pressing on the gas my car sprung forward. The group of girls screamed and jumped out of the way but I'm pretty sure I hit one of them with my car but who cares. I stopped just as I was about to hit the wall and put my car in park. I got out of my car and smirked at the girls and the one that I hit. They walked away while the other limped inside.

"Jesus, that girl is crazy." I heard Emmet say. I shrugged and turned towards the Cullen's.

"Hey guys." I said plainly.

"What is wrong with you! Someone could've gotten killed!" Rosalie looked at me with amusement. I smirked at her and almost immediately she returned the favour.

"So, where's the baby?" Alice asked me with excitement in her eyes. I laughed and they all looked at me with confusion.

"This car... he is my baby." I patted my car and they all stale faced me. You know that whole -_- look. Yeah. I started laughing and they all joined in. Edward shaking his head with a smile on his face. Bella came over in a rush and Edward was quick to stare at her. I smirked at him and glanced at me seeing my smirk then he glared.

"Heather, what are you doing over here? You shouldn't be over here." She told me trying to pull me away but my body didn't move a centimeter from my spot. "Stop being so difficult. They aren't good company to be around." She whispered the last part and Rose glared at her.

"And why in the hell would I follow you Bella?" I asked her tilting my head. All she did was look at me before ignoring my question.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, now let's _go."_ She yanked my arm causing me to get angry. Something snapped inside of me. I had no control over it but, it just happened. I flipped her over my shoulder onto the ground and she landed on her butt.

"Now, I just told you that I'm not **LEAVING."** I said my voice sounding demonic and fear was written across Bella's face. Alice placed a hand on my shoulder and pointed to my car window. They were demonic red. Bella watched me in fear and then took off running. I ran at human pace into the woods. I went deep into the woods and started punching every tree that I felt like it needed to be punched. My hands started bleeding like crazy until they healed on their own. I seen a little puddle and watched my eyes change colors. I sighed once it stopped and my eyes were their normal light brown. I heard a twig snap and I snapped my head up and seen this boy staring at me.

"Mate." We both whispered. He started to walk towards me and something took over my body and I met him half-way. We stared into each other's eyes until our lips crashed together. I felt the sparks. They were good but they were also dangerous. I had this weird feeling but it felt so wrong but it felt so right. He pulled away from me. Making me feel empty. I pushed all other feeling aside.

"I have to go." He breathed out.

"I... I'll see you again right?" I asked him as I looked up at him. He pecked my lips once more and nodded turning around and disappeared. Obviously he isn't human. I went back to school and my clothes were torn from the anger release thing... I changed into another outfit that I... really all I had to do is think of an outfit and bam it was on me. I walked into the building, got my schedule and spent my day avoiding Bella and that was how my day went. I took my car home not caring how I was driving.

 _'I didn't even get a name...'_ I thought to myself. No name... and I miss. I pulled up to the house and went straight to my room. I felt a sensed a presence. I don't want to see Edward at the moment.

"Edward, get out." I said annoyed.

"Who's Edward? Last time I checked my name was Charles." I quickly turned around and there he was. I ran to him and he hugged me then he spent the night with me in his arms. We talked for hours about any and everything. My mouth ruined it by yawning.

"Get some sleep, I'll still be here. I promised." He promised. I nodded and dozed off. I felt the bed shift and a kiss was placed on my lips and he wrapped his arms around me. I was starting to fall asleep when I heard his small snores. I smiled to myself and started to fall asleep but not before thinking... What could he be?


	6. Chapter 6

Heather's POV

"Princess... baby girl. You have to wake up so you won't be late to school." A voice whispered.

I yawned and opened to see that I'm still in Charles' arms.

"Good morning, love." He said and I smiled.

"Good morning to my best alarm clock in the world." I said and he softly laughed.

"It's time to wake up sweet cheeks." He said and I giggled and stood up grabbing the things I was going to need and opened my door.

"I'll be back." I told him and he nodded and I headed to the bathroom and took my thirty minute shower and got dressed. I walked back into my room and looked at Charles. He had on a new outfit.

"You look adorable." He said and I blushed.

"Why thank you handsome." He smiled and stood walking up to me and grabbed my waist and gave me a kiss. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

"Now, go eat. I'll see you later. Have a good day." He said and I nodded and he was gone in a blink of an eye. I sighed with a smile on my face and put my old things away then headed downstairs. Bella was down in the kitchen finishing up making breakfast.

"Gooood morning, Bella." I waltzed into the kitchen and quickly made myself a plate.

"Morning?" She gave me this look like she was wondering why I was acting so weird.

"What?" I asked grabbing some food off of my plate and shoved it into my mouth and she made a face and turned the other way.

"Nothing." Was all she said and I shrugged finishing my food and leaving it on the counter and grabbed my keys and got into my car speeding off to school.

I sped into the parking lot and parked right next to Rosalie's car. We have 25 minutes to spare us. I got out and the Cullen's surrounded my car.

"Heather!" Rosalie said running towards me.

"ROSIE!" I yelled jumping into her arms and wrapped my legs around her waist. We hugged each other for a while until I jumped and all the Cullen's laughed.

"Hey squirt." Emmet raised his hand and went to pat my head until I grabbed his hand and flipped him over and onto his butt.

"No, no no no. Not the hair." I scolded. "And don't you call me squirt." I added on. We all looked over as Bella's truck pulled into school.

"Maybe we should go before something else like yesterday happens." Alice suggested and we all nodded and began walking away until I heard her voice.

"HEATHER!" She shouted my name and I was debating on whether or not to ignore her and I chose to ignore her. That was until she harshly grabbed my arm causing all of us to turn around and growl. I snatched my arm away with an annoyed look.

"What?" I spoke with a dark and cold tone and she slowly back away a centimeter.

"Why do you keep hanging out with them?" She eyed the Cullens. "I thought we agreed on this?" She frowned at me.

"Uhm, no. We didn't agree on anything. I can hang out with whoever I want! They get me! We're active!" I yelled.

"Oh what? And I'm not?" She asked me with an offended look. I laughed and she looked at me like I was crazy. And the way I was laughing everyone that was standing around thought so too.

"Hell no! You aren't!" I walked off, the Cullen's in front of me. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and a fist connected with my face. Everyone and I do mean everyone gasped.

"OW damnit! Fuck! You bitch!" I yelled rubbing my cheek.

"You're going to regret that." Alice and Rose spoke. Bella shook her hand and made a face that had let me know that, that punch had hurt her more than it hurt me.

I growled and my eyes became a vicious red. My left fist connected with her face and my right connected with her stomach. I was going to throw another punch until Emmet picked me up.

"You punk ass bitch!" I yelled growling viciously. He ran human speed to the woods and he stopped in the middle and put my down. I spotted a mountain lion and something or someone took over my body. I snapped the mountain lion in half and drained it of it's blood.

"Oh, my god." Jasper spoke. "I can't calm her down."

"We need to get her under control." Edward told them. My body jerked in their direction.

"No! She doesn't need any of you to do anything! She'll be fine." A voice that wasn't mine spoke. They all watched me confused.

"Who... who are you?" Rose asked.

"Amara. Her Angel/Demon." Was her response. She then gave me my body back and I dropped to the ground and Rose and Alice rushed to my side. After a while I stood back up and shook the dirt off of me. I had on new clothes then Alice nodded liking my outfit.

"After school I think you shouldn't come back for a while... be safer for Bella." He spoke walking up to me. Then everyone gasped. Wanna know why? Some of a bitch slapped me.

"That's for hurting my mate." He spoke. I glared into his imagining his worst nightmare and he started screaming. I grabbed him by his neck and threw into the earth causing a giant dent to appear. I screamed out for good five minutes not taking a breath and after a while I calmed down. I blew out my last breath and cried.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I'm sorry everyone." I cried covering my face.

"It's fine... Sorry for slapping you." He said dusting off his clothes. After refilling that hole we all headed back to school.

* * *

I'm speeding home because I'm so mad right now. Bella started a fight with at lunch and she hit me in the face so I slammed her onto the table. She broke her foot. Edward shoved me. I threw him through a brick wall. Which he flew through. I parked on the street and got out of my car slamming my door shut and sped into the house and into my room locking my door. I turned around and Charles was in my room. I started crying out in anger and he wrapped his arms around me,holding me.

"I know, I know... I'm sorry your day didn't go as nice as I hoped." He said. "I had to leave forks to stop myself from killing that Edward guy." He added on. I looked up at him.

"You were there?" I asked and he nodded.  
"I'm always there... no one else but you is allowed to know that." He kissed my head.

"I can't go back." I told him sniffling.

"Tell Charlie you feel sick and we could play hooky." He told me. I nodded and looked at him.

"I'll be back. "I said after grabbing my pajamas and headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower and headed in my room as fast as I could. I put my clothes in my hamper and laid down next to a shirtless Charles. We laid in silence until I fell asleep on top of his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Heather's POV

* * *

The next day

* * *

I laid there in my bed with Charles... my Charles.

"Hmm... whatcha thinking about?" I brushed some of my hair out of my face.

"Us," I admitted without actually meaning to.

"What about us?" He questioned.

"Just-" I was cut off when Bella burst into my room and I slowly turned around.

"What are you doing still in bed?" She questioned in a quivering voice.

"What are you doing still in my room. Get the hell out." I forced her out and shut the door locking it. "Ch- where'd you go?" I furrowed my brows.

"Right here." He raised his head from the side of my bed with a grin on his face.

"Did you fall or something?" I questioned and he pursed his lips for a second slowly rising.

"Sure." He grabbed my waist and stared into my eyes. It made me nervous.

"I don't wanna be stuck inside all day." I pouted and he chuckled and looked back and forth from my left to my right eye.

"Then let's go somewhere." He pulled away.

"Okay, where?" I questioned turning around as Bella drove away in her crusty truck.

"Anywhere." He said.

"How about to hell." I joked looking back at him and was stunned for a moment. I might still be a little tired because Charles' eyes just may have turned red but they quickly went away again. He now had sweat on his forehead and he had a devilish grin on his face.

"Really?" He questioned stepping closer, his voice was a little deeper than usual.

"No, idiot. It was a joke." I rolled my eyes stepping away. He's acting weird.

"Wanna go to the-" I turned around and he was right behind me. His eyes a full red this time and it wasn't going away. "Jeez, Charles, you scared me. Wanna go hunting? You look like you need to go hunting." I chuckled a little nervously as I opened my window and jumped out, him quickly following after me. The grin on his face went wider somehow.

 _'Demon! Demon!'_ The angel inside of me shouted. _'RUN!'_ She didn't have to tell me twice. I took off running through the woods and I didn't turn around. Then, he was in front of me. I let out a little yelp and make a sharp turn and kept running. It's like he's hunting me? If this is one of his jokes it isn't funny.

"Charles. I love you but F*CK OFF!" I shouted while still running. A chuckle echoed throughout the woods and caused the trees to shake. I was so not enjoying this hunt, especially if I was the prey. Then it was like my feet were taken from under me because then I felt like I disappeared though I could still see everything outside. _'I'm taking over.'_ The angel said to me. I guess that was okay. Then she stopped running. **Wait, why'd you stop?!'** I shouted in our mind and she shushed me.

 _'It's not going to work. I'll have her eventually!'_ The demon echoed through the woods.

 **'Yeah, that's what you think. You'll never get her. No matter what you say or do. I'll always be here to stop you. Until she gains her full power to defeat you on her own.'** The Angel spoke with her head high. Then, the demon suddenly appeared in front of her with his devilish smile.

 _'Then let's see how long you can protect her. **Amara**.' _He looked down at her and she didn't show her fear but her determination.

 **'Game on.'**


End file.
